


Of Christmas Decorating and Baby Names

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [42]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Babies, Baby Names, Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Divorce, F/M, Forbidden Love, Holidays, Incest, No Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Zac have a much needed talk about his relationship with Kate





	

December 4, 2016

Avery smiled to herself as she stood in front of her fireplace after stringing Christmas lights all around the pictures that she had on the fireplace.

Her tree was already up and decorated and she was wearing a headband in her hair that had fake reindeer antlers on them. Probably something cute she had bought in New York but she didn't quite remember because pregnancy brain was really playing tricks on her now that she was in her eighth month of pregnancy. Thirty-two weeks and one day to be exact and of course she was keeping track.

After miscarrying her first child and then having a scar just a few months back she was keeping track of everything with this pregnancy much closer. Because she didn't want to lose her baby. A boy who was due at the end of January and a boy who was the proof that the love she had for Zac was very real even if it shouldn't be.

Which it was the thought of Zac that made her turn and head down the hallway where she could hear Zac in the nursery humming along with the Christmas music that he had playing as he put together the baby's crib as well as a changing table.

Both items she had gotten at her baby shower last month and the two items she had waited until last to take care of.

The nursery was already painted in a Star Wars theme, a war she had lost to Zac the minute he had found out this baby was truly his. Just like all of the clothes and other stuff were put away in the closet that was in the room as well as a small dresser that she had bought in October.

Coming to a stop in the doorway, Avery rested a hand on her bump. A bump where her son was active tonight. Obviously having sensed Avery's own burst of energy as she decorated her apartment for the upcoming holiday.

"I was afraid you'd have trouble getting everything together," Avery spoke seeing that Zac was nearly done. The changing table all put together and the crib almost there.

"Funny," Zac retorted as he turned his head to shot her a playful glare. "I have four children now. I think I know how to assemble all of this shit like a pro at this point in my life."

Rolling her eyes at that Avery chewed her lip though at the mention of his children. A topic that lately had been an elephant in the room since Thanksgiving at least when none of his kids or his wife had been in attendance and she knew they still weren't in Oklahoma.

Mainly because when Zac had arrived tonight to help with the baby stuff while she decorated he had mentioned that they were flying in tomorrow afternoon and he would be there to pick them up.

Avery knew it wasn't the first time they had missed a Thanksgiving in Oklahoma and went to Georgia instead but usually Zac went with them in that case and they also never stayed gone as long either. So she couldn't help but feel that something was up.

Something that Zac wasn't telling her or anyone else yet and maybe she had no right to feel hurt over it because she had lied to him at first about the paternity of their baby but she was hurt that he was keeping something from her.

"Speaking of your kids," Avery started as Zac finished the crib and stood up completely, raising an eyebrow at her words. "How come you didn't go with Kate and them to Georgia for Thanksgiving?" she asked as Zac seemed to heave a sigh as he walked to where she was in the doorway.

"Should have known you'd ask sooner or later," Zac told her though he didn't answer her question. 

"That doesn't answer what I asked," Avery told him sternly as she turned on her heels and walked away, heading back into her living room.

Though she could hear as Zac followed behind her and when she came to a stop in front of her fireplace again, her eyes looking at all the pictures. Pictures of her with her siblings, mainly Mac, Zoe, and Jessica she felt Zac's arms move around her. His hand coming to rest on her bump as well.

"I gave her the divorce papers I've had since November of last year," Zac spoke softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Kate and I are getting a divorce and that's why we didn't spend Thanksgiving together. We plan on telling the kids after Christmas though I'm sure Shepherd and Junia know something is up."

Avery paused as she digested Zac's words. Taking in the fact that she hadn't even known he had gotten divorce papers last year as well as taking in that he had given them to Kate this year.

"You've had divorce papers since last year?" Avery questioned as she turned her head to look at him. 

Zac nodded his head in response, "Got them a few weeks after I gave you the wedding band I gave you for your birthday," he revealed and Avery swallowed a lump as she remembered throwing that ring at him in anger when he had finally told her that Kate was pregnant with Lucy. "Was going to give them to her the day after her birthday but that's when she told me she was pregnant and I couldn't be that much of a jackass so I stayed with her until after. I had planned to leave sooner than what I did...maybe when Lucy was a few weeks old but things were shitty between you and I then and I just didn't see the use in leaving then because I didn't want to be alone."

"And you gave them to her now because of me?" Avery asked as her voice cracked and she knew she was on the verge of tears.

Though she didn't want to cry but she almost felt like a homewrecker. Feeling like her telling Zac the truth about the baby and resuming their relationship had been the reasons why Zac had chosen to leave. Because of her and one day his kids would resent her if they ever found out the truth or Kate even could resent her if she ever found out and Avery really hoped she never did.

"Not because of you per say," Zac said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. "Just because I'm sick of pretending to be happy with a woman I don't love," he revealed and he sounded honest in Avery's opinion. "Not when every time I see my future anymore it's with someone else."

"But we can't ever get married Zac," Avery sighed though she knew of course he knew that already. "We can't be free."

"No we can't be free but we could still live together and be together privately. I could stay instead of having to leave you every so many days. A fact that will be harder once our son gets here," Zac said as his hand moved on her stomach some. 

Avery went silent briefly at his words, "What about when you have the kids? I don't have room for them here," she said knowing her place was only a two bedroom.

"I could lease out an apartment nearby," Zac suggested as if he had already thought of it and knowing him he probably had.

Avery wouldn't have been shocked to find out he had even checked into it already.

"Make it seem like you stayed there instead?" Avery asked watching as Zac nodded his head. "And the band? What happens to it if you move here to Oklahoma City?"

"It's only an hour or so drive. We could still do it," Zac replied quickly and yeah Avery was now certain he had given his idea a lot of thought.

More than likely the whole year he had, had to wait with Kate. 

Biting her lip Avery slowly moved from Zac's embrace before walking to the couch and sitting down slowly. An action she'd probably regret since getting up was a feat these days. "You really want to move in with me? Be as much of a little family as we can be?" she asked as she reached to wipe away tears she hadn't realized she was crying.

"Yeah that's what I really want," Zac confirmed as he walked to sit beside her. "You and me in this house raising little Lucas Walker Hanson," he smiled as he again let his hand go to her stomach. Right where the baby was kicking off and on tonight.

Something he had probably felt moments ago when they had been standing in front of the fireplace and his hands had been on her stomach.

"You already have a child with you're middle name Zac," Avery told him with a roll of her eyes. "And I'm not naming my kid Lucas."

Zac pouted at that some, "Listen we can call the kid fucking Xavier if that's what you really want but I'm still insisting on Walker regardless of Abraham having that middle name too. I can't be listed as the father so at least give me this," he added on as he leaned down to her belly. "Your mommy's being stubborn tonight," he spoke to her stomach. "Won't let me name you Lucas or let you have Walker as your middle name," he continued and when the baby kicked at the Walker bit Zac just looked up at her and smiled.

"I think the baby agrees with me. He wants Walker and Lucas both in his names," Zac continued sounding sarcastic and smart.

Again Avery rolled her eyes, "Don't make me kick you out of our home before you even move in," she said as she gave him her own smile now. 

"I can really move in?" Zac asked as he moved up from her belly and closer to her.

"Not if you keep being a smart ass," Avery teased him just a bit.

Zac seemed to pause as if he was contemplating her words. "I'll stop for tonight," he said as he leaned in to peck her lips. "But I'll eventually win you over on my naming choices because Xavier Walker is a loser name and Lucas Walker is a winner name," he smiled and again as if to prove she was really carrying Zac's spawn their son kicked once more.


End file.
